B34T-S
Love her or hate her, it can not be denied that B34T-S has certainly made a splash in the Pillarspace since her sudden appearance in July of 2028. Or maybe that's what she likes to think. The loud and outspoken founder of "The B34Tnicks" (a term she frequently uses to refer to her fans, but also seems to use to refer to her closest friends and allies) has been a source of constant... I guess the polite term would be "excitement" in Camp Dunwich and beyond. I don't know. I'm writing this while watching her Twitch feed and she's been spamming hackerman and Thomas the Tank Engine gangsta rap remixes all throughout the stream... sorry, Thomas the "Dank" Engine. She's a Pillar who is really hard to pin down for some reason. Regardless, I'll do my best to try to describe her. Pre-Pillar Life B34T-S was born Kaitlyn Vargo in January of 2001 to Clarence Vargo and an unknown birth mother in Baltimore Maryland. Records of her birth mother could not be found and when asked, she refuses to talk any further, however her adoptive mother Abagail Vargo (the source of her surname) is alive and well and living in their family home in Baltimore Maryland. Kaitlyn was only 12 when The Watershed event occurred, and one of the extremely rare people who survived the initial attacks without being transformed into a Pillar. Her father had been transformed into a Tier 1 Underfolk resembling a Tolkien elf and was with her at the time of the initial attack. In the weeks following, she and her father scavenged for radio supplies to aid the local police and street gangs with communication in the midst of their truce; an event known to the Baltimore locals as "The Final Ceasefire." Kaitlyn and her father lived on the outskirts of the ruined city after the combined force of police, common citizens, and National Guard had pushed back the incoming tide of rift beasts six months later. The Convention - B34T-R In July of 2028, Kaitlyn attended a gaming convention in Morristown New Jersey with some friends. It was during this convention that an unexpected Looking Glass Rift opened up and killed hundreds of convention attendees. Kaitlyn, however, survived, but was badly injured in the ensuing explosions and chaos. When she woke up, she found that her body had healed and she had become a Wire Minded (Tier I) Amalgam. As for the rift that had opened, the corporations and the ISTO quarantined the area and put out an emergency request to Pillars all over to take part in what they billed as "The Party at the End of the World." Having only just recovered from her injuries, Kaitlyn decided to take up the moniker of "B34T-R" and received her first profession imprint as an Aether Channeler. Official details on the party are sparse, but upon viewing streams of the event, it appears that the Pillars involved entered "chronal rifts" and had to decipher the mysteries of it in order to close it. Even for Pillars, these rifts proved to be lethal if they stayed within them for any longer than 5 minutes, and the rifts would reset after each failed attempt. Kaitlyn herself perished twice. After numerous failed attempts by the teams, it was Kaitlyn's team that was able to finally close the rifts mere moments before the "contingency plan" was put into effect on all of New Jersey. Though КОМПАНИЯ МОРЖА paid for her reanimation costs, her rising fame garnered the interest of बिल्ली कंपनी and she was purchased by the corporation shortly thereafter. Carbonization Details on this are also sparse, but रियाज, the बिल्ली कंपनी subsidiary in New Hayven Conneticut, had been seeking Amalgam Pillars to be subjects in experimentation that was billed as being "the next generation in human prosthetics." She has stated in my interview with her that she is currently under a nondisclosure agreement, but here are the details she was cleared to share with the public. Through a combination of gene therapy, activation baths, and magic, the procedure supposedly transforms dead tissue into a so-called "living metal" comprised primarily of carbon. The eventual goal of this project is to one day market it for human use, however Amalgam's were chosen as the initial test subjects for their adaptability to new technology. Kaitlyn was one of the first Pillars to undergo the procedure on a large scale, electing to have her entire body transformed. Due to complications, the details of which she also will not disclose for "personal reasons," the procedure could only be performed on her body from the neck down to her feet. She also wishes it to be known that it was "fucking painful as fuck," and that रियाज is currently working on minimizing the pain of the procedure. Despite these complications, Kaitlyn nonetheless ascended to Tier II and took up the callsign of B34T-S. Medusa Months after the procedure, an entity calling itself "Medusa" appeared, and describing her is rather difficult to do. According to Kaitlyn, at some point during the carbonization procedure, the pain became so great that a piece of her consciousness fractured, eventually becoming the entity that came to call itself "Medusa". To the uninitiated, Medusa seems to be a mere alternate personality, however both she and Kaitlyn have insisted that they are two separate beings that share the same body. Hostile Takeover At some point in September of 2028, Medusa took complete control of Kaitlyn's systems Relationships ((WIP)) Mandee Orx The two appear to be very good friends, and have become known as "The Meme Queens of Camp Dunwich." These two play off each other's impulses, childish antics, and affinities for internet culture and have been seen spamming memes frequently in chatrooms as well as around the base. Some say they have "like totally done it" but there is no proof. Ezra the Lynx The relationship between these two seems to be rather complicated. After the Queen of Hearts incident, B34T-S seems to still harbor distrust for this Pillar. However, as she has noted in interviews, she still considers Ezra to be "one of her B34Tnicks" and will do anything to help him out. Dusky Walker . Alistair Marksley . Mx. Dusanka . Trippwire . Karasu Crimson . Cadmus Sthyel She seems to harbor respect for this pillar, however there has not been very much interaction between the two that has been observed by the public. hackerman Hackerman is actually B34T-S's alter-ego. I heard they spraypaint buildings with graffiti tagged "El Hackermano." Either that or Hackerman is a love interest with whom she is sharing a secret affair. Hackerman is truly an enigmatic figure in B34T-S's life. Octavia Weaver Category:Active Pillars Category:Vandalism Allowed Category:Bilaa Pillars